JoJo's
Jojo's Bouncin' Boneheads is an unofficial series of Gogo's made by Imperial Toys. Notice the extremely similar names between the two products. There were 36 characters, there was a JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads Series 2 with new shiny figures added making it 48 characters in the set. Unlike Crazy Bones, Bouncin' Boneheads were packaged so that largely, what was contained within each packet was on display in plastic bubbles. The packaging had several different changes made to it throughout the production period of Bouncin' Boneheads, and some of these variations are listed below. A card with 7 individual bubbles, with all 9 Boneheads on display. Frequently, these packets would have purple stickers placed over text on the card, which read 'includes stickers' presumably as these stickers were not largely produced, though some do exist. Another packaging variation had two or more boneheads hidden by a card placed inside the plastic bubble. A third packaging variant included the typical backing card and some bubbles, but also included a 'Caddy' in which to store the Boneheads. This also contained some 'hidden' bones and is rare. Later on, new characters were added, and the checklists were updated. These characters were packaged in either one of the variant packages described above. Other series Other JoJo's series included: *TimFoot *Krema Jojo's *Laor JoJo's *Mega JoJo's Alternate Names *Puppazzini *Jojo's * Pride Jojo's Trivia *'Goof: 'Stinky and Brutus names are mixed up on some checklists. Brutus is actually the name of the one with horns. *In Halloween 1999, they made Special Edition Ghostly Blister Packs. It is unknown what is different with these figures to the ones you get in normal packs. *Series 2 were sold in special boxes along with Series 1. *There is a figure that can be found in the box that does not appear on the checklist. *There is special limited edition shiny and painted face figures. *Some packets of Dracco Heads were titled "JoJo's". *'''Goof: '''Another series from France called The Barjo's had Buster from this series on the packaging, but the figures were all new. Merchandise 001.jpg|Caddy, Popper, Deck Jojosjaxnballgameomgrare.gif|Jax 'N Ball Chupa-tub-chupa-chups-jojo-s-boite-14-cm-jouet-869364836 ML.jpg|Tub Ring.jpg|Necklace Heroesparty.png|Music CD Jojosshirt.png|Shirt *Caddy - a tub that you attatch to your belt and carry the figures inside. *Tub - a bigger tub to keep the figures inside. *Bone Heads Popper - a small plastic trash can that launches the figures out of. *Bounce Deck - a plastic pad used to bounce the figures onto. *Jax' N Ball - a rubber bouncing ball used to play jacks style games. *Necklace - some rare figures with holes to tie onto necklaces. *Music CD Limited Edition JoJo's 003.jpg|Limited Edition Figures DSC08020.jpg|Limited Edition shiny metallic Jojos. DSC08021.jpg|Limited Edition painted faced Jojos. 20140722_112557.jpg|Painted Face Jojo's. (From The Gir Collection.) Jojo's Bouncin Boneheads released limited edition shiny metallic and painted face Jojos. Unlike Crazy Bones, these were not randomly put in regular packs, instead were sold in special packs guaranteeing you got them. . Checklist 1. Caesar 2. Noggin 3. Boomer 4. Mookie 5. Buster 6. Doc 7. Squiggy 8. Jammer 9. Junkyard 10. Rocky 11. Jo Jo 12. Bananas 13. Lefty 14. Stinky 15. Brutus 16. Weasel 17. Mondo 18. Spike 19. Bonker 20. No Neck 21. Sparky 22. Blockhead 23. Rascal 24. Fast Eddie 25. Lucky 26. Bubbles 27. Zipper 28. Judge 29. Dunce 30. Bubba 31. Whistler 32. Hawkeye 33. Wizard 34. Mumbles 35. Copperhead 36. Phantom Series 2 Checklist Checklist]] 37. Puff 38. Bonehead 39. Shutter 40. Mo Hawk 41. Deck 42. Rocker 43. Virus 44. Martion 45. Chomper 46. Click 47. Slugger 48. Tube Gallery 004.jpg 013.jpg 014.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg DSC08023.jpg|Sticker Album BBH-stickersCanada.jpg|Stickers Boneheadspack.png|Package Ghostlywadsfsfsfs.jpg|Ghostly Package Frenchpaket.png|Package (France) jojosshirtPackage (France) #2.png|Package (France) #2 priedejojos.png|Pride JoJo's Packet (South Africa, Credit: sarethums) JOJO-TVFrench.png|French Advert JOJOsBOXx36.jpg|Boxset Jojp's.png|The 'Caddy' in Pink. Several colours were available. 04757sealedbouncing.jpg|Sealed Boxes misterybox.JPG|Mystery Box (UK) 20140722_112506.jpg|Metal Jojo's. (From The Gir Collection.) 20140722_112719.jpg|Glitter Jojo's. (From The Gir Collection.) ChecklistGermanyVouncin.png|European Checklist (Credit: http://original.jojos.1996.over-blog.com/2013/10/les-stickers.html) Bouncinchecklist.png|Checklist (37 - 48 were only in special boxes) Category:Unofficial Category:JoJo's